All I Want For Christmas
by chlorampattycol
Summary: They say what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. Let's just see about that. A Christmas fic for my favorite couple SasuSaku. Please R & R. ;


Hey! Christmas is finally here! This is my gift to you all. Have a merry merry Christmas! **HO! HO! HO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Santa's sleigh. ;)  
**

**All I Want For Christmas**

"What do you want for Christmas, Sakura?" He snuggled on her neck, inhaling her scent. _Strawberry._ He smirked. He knew she'd like that shampoo.

She cupped his face, brushing her lips against his, "**You, **Sasuke-kun."

Breaking off their lip-lock, she whispered, " What do you want for Christmas?"

She felt his hands wander around her back, sending electric charges to her body. For a second she thought it was chidori then she felt him squeeze her bottom.

"You know what I want…"

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that!" Sakura is angry. Now that would be an understatement. Her face was a darker shade than her hair, a vein popped in her not-so-wide forehead and she had just broken her porcelain plates. Her **porcelain plates! **Those precious porcelain plates which she **pleaded, convinced, threatened, seduced** Uchiha Sasuke to buy. _They're too expensive_, he had said. Now they're all broken because of him. This didn't help manage Sakura's anger. No, not at all.

The man in question just stared at her, apathetic as ever. He looked at her for a few minutes then continued eating his food. "It's just for two days, I'll be back before you know it", he said after a swallow.

"Why can't someone else do it? It's only a B class mission for crying out loud!" She was shouting but Sakura didn't care. The Uchiha compound was on a rather secluded part of the village unlike her previous apartment where her neighbors can practically gossip about her domestic issues.

Sasuke didn't mind the death glares her wife was stabbing him. "Nobody wanted to. It's the holidays and they want to spend time with their families."

That did it. That set the bomb to explode. Hell quivered at a furious Uchiha Sakura but the onyx-eyed man infront of her was unmoved. "And you don't?! What about our plans? I thought we're going to spend Christmas **together.**"

Her fist was on the table and Sasuke saw that it started to crack. Oh no. he didn't want to buy a new dining table. He had to calm her down. "Sa-ku-ra." He said slowly but didn't dare touch her, she's too volatile for now.

"We're **ninjas**. We have to do our duty. It's only an escort mission. I'll be back Friday." The raven-haired man thought that would end their argument but oh, how wrong he is!

Sakura slammed her fist even harder. He **is** going to buy a new dining table. "Do you even realize that this is our first Christmas together? This is very important and you're just taking it for granted."

He was going to come up with a come back but she out-mouthed him. She really is in rage. "You get hundreds of missions the whole year and Christmas comes only once. It's suppose to be a special day and you're acting as if it doesn't matter. Do I **mean** anything to you? You better not be **cheating** on me, Uchiha." The last sentence caught Sasuke offhandedly. Where did she come up with these ideas? Then he remembered Shikamaru complaining about his wife being troublesome with her suspicions of infidelity. Sakura spent **too** much time with her bestfriend-rival.

This time, Sasuke stood up. He risked receiving a jab and held his wife's shoulder. "You know you mean the world to me Sakura" he placed a finger on her lips, not allowing her to interrupt.

"I'll be with you on Christmas, that's a promise."

"If you're Naruto that would be easier to believe"

He rolled his eyes at how childish his woman can be. "Trust me."

Those words echoed in Sakura's ear. She wasn't surprised when she woke up alone in the bed the next morning. She felt pathetic. It was only a few hours since Sasuke was gone and she missed him already. "Damn that Uchiha, I'll show him." She quickly rub off the tear that was threatening to fall.

She busied herself at the hospital despite the fact that there wasn't too many patients and some of the staff had gone off to their much-awaited Christmas vacation. She was a bit disappointed when only three patients came in for a check-up, just some minor cases not needing any hospitalization. She quickly dismissed the thought. She's an advocate of health. Less people getting sick is a good sign. The morbidity and mortality rate of Konoha reduced markedly since she became head of the hospital and she was proud of it.

However, all positive thoughts evaporated as soon as she caught sight of the frame on her desk. It was their wedding picture. She was wearing her dream wedding gown and Sasuke looked really gorgeous on his tuxedo. They were both smiling. Hell yeah! She made the ice cube Uchiha Sasuke **smile,** not just a smirk but a real smile. "That jerk of a husband." She put down the frame and stormed off. She has to pay a nice visit to the Rokudaime.

"Naruto!" Did the earth just shook?

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he responded with a foxy grin.

The pinkette grabbed the collar of his shirt. She knew it would be disrespecting the head of the village but he's her bestfriend. She's speaking to him as a friend and not as a ninja.

"Answer me and answer me honestly. Is Sasuke cheating on me?"

Blue eyes widened then narrowed at her words. " Sasuke would **never ** do that…but if he did, I'll **kill **him." Naruto was a prankster but that was during his childhood, way back before he became Rokudaime. There was no hint of humor in his voice now.

Sakura sighed. "He's out in a mission on Christmas" she tried really hard not to cry in front of the blond.

"Y-you can spend it with us, Sakura-chan. That is, if you want to." She spun her head. How could she not notice Hinata there before? Oh yeah, she was on a temper tantrum. She couldn't help but smile on the woman carrying a baby boy in her arms. Naruto was sure lucky to have them.

"That's really nice of you, Hinata but no thanks." She headed towards the door and mouth a _sorry Naruto_ before closing it. The said blond burst out laughing as soon as his former teammate was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on, Naruto-kun?" Hinata arched a brow at her husband. Naruto, who was still clutching his stomach, replied in between laughs.

" You'll see Hinata-chan." He may have matured but He is **still **Naruto after all.

Sakura found herself on the **bench** after hours of wandering aimlessly around the village. She felt nostalgic sitting there. She traced the patterns on the wood. This bench held so many memories to her. This was the bench where Sasuke **left **her. She became traumatized by it after that uneventful night but all those negative connotations of pain and tears changed when Sasuke **confessed** to her on that same bench two years ago.

It was minutes to midnight. She imagined spending it with Sasuke, they would be welcoming Christmas together as husband and wife. But that bastard had to be on a mission! Really, did she mean anything to him? Sakura finally broke her resolve. The tears she was holding back betrayed her.

It was then that a hawk suddenly appeared. She jolted up. That was definitely Sasuke's hawk. The said bird landed on her forearm. She pulled out the message from one of its claws and her heart stopped upon reading it.

The kunoichi dared not lost a minute as she leap from tree to tree. Sasuke was badly injured! What happened? She thought it was only a B class mission, something wrong must have happened. Sasuke was one of the best shinobi and he couldn't be defeated that easily. _Could it be the Akatsuki?_ She shook her head. No. Sasuke is **strong**. _He couldn't be…_

Sakura pumped up more chakra on her sole, hastening her speed. Her eyes never left the hawk above her. A gush of adrenaline filled her system as she neared the borderes of Fire country. _Hold on Sasuke…_

Déjà vu. Sakura felt déjà vu when she saw Sasuke lying on his own pool of blood. She remembered the survival training Kakashi gave them on their first day. She passed out on seeing him like that and she was trying very hard not to this time. The medic in her took over and assessed his body. He had multiple injuries on several vital points. She trembled. _No, he couldn't… _She checked for his breathing and pulse. there was none. **No!** _He couldn't._.. _shouldn't…wouldn't…_

Her vision blurred and she could taste salty tears as she spoke. "You **liar!** You said you'd be back. You promised to spend Christmas **together.** You promise to **grow old** with me." Her lips shuddered as she sobbed. _This couldn't be happening._

"Really, Sakura, do you think an Uchiha would bend his own words?" suddenly, the body in front of her vacuumed into a whirlpool. **A genjutsu! ** She spun around and there was Sasuke, hand on his pockets, a smug look in his face complete with his trademark smirk.

"You scum!" Sasuke expertly avoided the deadly punches his wife was giving him. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I spent the night crying on that horrible bench waiting for you and what did you do? Fooled me into believing that you're out here wounded!" she kept on throwing punches and Sasuke finally caught her fist.

"Listen to me, Sakura." She gave him an accusing glare. His grip tightened. He sighed. His eyes softened and he brought her hands on his chest.

"Look" Sakura looked up to where Sasuke gestured. An ice crystal landed on her nose. The heavens poured out a carpet of white snow. **Snow. **It was snowing!

"You said you wanted to see real life snow." Like melted ice, the angst that she just felt magically thawed. Maybe it was the breathtaking sight before her or maybe it was the man holding her. She couldn't decide.

Sakura smiled as she remembered the memory. They were still at the academy then. It never snowed in Konoha and she kept on grumbling that Christmas was no fun without snow. It was amazing how Sasuke could transform her anger into delight. Perhaps it was one of those special things only Uchihas can do.

She looked back at him, he was smiling as well. " There wasn't any mission. I really planned on bringing you here." His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He rested his forehead on hers. He moved, closing their distance.

"Still," he arched a brow when Sakura pulled away. "I can't forgive you for putting a **pregnant** woman in distress."

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly. Uchihas never gape. Sakura giggled and took advantage of her husband's state then drove him into a passionate kiss.

Uchihas **always** get what they want…even on Christmas.

AN: Sasuke and Sakura got what they want for Christmas. hooray! do you want to know what **chlorampattycol** wants? hit the button below and **review**. _pwetty pweas?_


End file.
